Surprise Beginning
by redrose24
Summary: Though they knew it was a possibility, Jeannie is still shocked to find her powers gone on the morning after her wedding to Tony. [Meant to take place during season 5. My take on if Jeannie had lost her powers after marrying a mortal.]


Tony walked into the bedroom, glass of water in his hand, and smiled at his wife. His very exhausted wife. Jeannie was deep asleep, having just fallen asleep a couple hours before after a day that had been filled with their wedding rehearsal, the wedding itself, and the first time they had made love. Though it was an exciting day, a day they'd remember for the rest of their lives, it was a tiring day nonetheless.

Taking another drink, he set the glass on his nightstand. Getting back under the covers, he kissed Jeannie's hair as he nestled himself against her naked form. She barely stirred.

Jeannie softly moaned as she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Jeannie, sweetheart," Tony said, sitting on the edge of her side of the bed. She opened her eyes to look at him. "It's ten o' clock. I thought you want some breakfast eventually," He chuckled.

Jeannie was hungry, she realized. But also still tired. But she smiled back at her new husband anyway.

"That would be lovely, Anthony."

"I'll go get coffee started," He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Jeannie sighed contently as he left for the kitchen. She lightly stretched, revealing a soreness in parts of her body brought on by her and Tony's late night...activities. But last night had been so wonderful she barely registered the ache this morning.

She sat up, yawning as she did so, her tiredness being her biggest obstacle this morning. Still naked, she blinked her robe into her hands. Only, the robe never appeared.

Her brow furrowed. It didn't make sense. She remembered sleeping so hard and peacefully last night. Why did she feel so weak? Why weren't her powers working?

She blinked again, still sitting at the edge of the bed. Nothing appeared to her. She tried a brush, toothbrush, coffee mug. Nothing worked.

Panicking, she went to the dresser and threw on one of Tony's dress shirts.

She walked quickly out to the living room, grabbing her bottle off the top of the fireplace. Setting it down on the coffee table she crossed her arms and blinked. Nothing happened. Her feet were still planted on the living room carpet.

Jeannie's heart started to pound. Her powers were not effective. She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Jeannie?" She heard Anthony as he came out of the kitchen. He rushed to her. "Jeannie, darling, what's the matter?" His voice was thick with worry.

He cupped his wife's crumpled face.

"My powers – they are not working," She looked up at him.

"What do you mean they're not working?" Tony didn't actually care about the powers themselves. It was Jeannie's health he cared about. Once he knew she was actually okay, then everything else would be fine.

"I blink and nothing is happening," Jeannie frantically explained. "I cannot blink my hairbrush, I cannot even blink into my bottle..."

Her sad expression nearly broke his heart. He loved her, genie or no, but he knew and respected the fact that Jeannie was very sentimental about her bottle, a place she spent much of her quiet time. He kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright, Jeannie," He gripped her upper arms. "Weren't we told by Hagi that this could happen – that if you married me you could lose your powers and become a mortal?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Jeannie feebly allowed. "I just didn't think it would really happen."

"Jeannie, I-" Tony was interrupted by the sound of thunder and a flash of lighting right there in the living room. They held each other tight in surprise.

"I believe I heard my name?" A deep voice said through the smoke filling half their living room.

"It's Hagi!" Jeannie exclaimed.

By now they could see the outline of the great Genie. Tony looked at Jeannie – she was not decent. He quickly and with unintentional roughness shifted her so he was completely blocking any view Hagi could have.

"Where's your robe?" He asked.

"In my bottle," She bit her finger.

"Right," He sighed. He picked her up bridal style and headed towards their room. Hagi would just have to wait.

Once inside, he set her down and tugged the duvet off the bed and wrapped it around Jeannie. It would have to do in a pinch.

They walked back into the living room, Hagi waiting expectantly for them.

"Well," He peered at Jeannie. "What can I help with, my child?"

Jeannie bit her lip, looked up at her master then back at Hagi.

"My powers are not working, Hagi. Nothing works."

"I clearly see that you are surprised by this," Hagi deduced. "My dear, yesterday you married a mortal. Then the marriage was consummated," Jeannie blushed wildly, leaning more into Tony as if to disappear. "You should have known this might happen."

"What about our children?" Tony's arm was securely around Jeannie's shoulders. "Will they be genies or mortals?"

"The chances that your offspring will be genies is quite improbable," Hagi allowed with a nod of his head.

Tony only slightly tried to hide his sigh of relief.

"So my powers are gone – for good?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes, my dear," Hagi confirmed. "You'll have to entirely adjust to moral life now."

"Thank you, Hagi," Jeannie clutched Tony's arm.

Hagi stepped closer to them, his usually severe expression softening. He bid her to look at him.

"My dear, you are strong. And you are a genie that has had a caring master from the start and now he is your husband. Many genies do not see those kind of abundant blessings. You will be fine," He smiled at her. That finally coaxed a smile to appear on her lips. "Farewell, Jeannie," Hagi said, then was gone.

She and Tony stood there for a long moment in the silence. Then Tony turned her to face him, prying the blanket off her to reveal her once again in his dress shirt. It felt almost ceremonial.

"Darling, look at me," He said softly, his hands gripping her sides. Her eyes met his. "I don't love you for your powers, I love you for you. And I may not be your master anymore, but mortal husbands are still very much responsible for their wives. I'm responsible for taking care of you in every way. Life without your powers will take some getting used to, but you trust me to take care of you don't you?" He stroked her cheek with his fingers, searching her eyes.

"Oh yes, mast – Anthony," She smiled sheepishly.

Tony chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Should we go make breakfast together on our first morning of being married?"

Jeannie nodded excitedly. Losing the crutch that was her powers would be very strange for a while. But she knew her husband would be there for her each day as she adjusted.


End file.
